


No Chorus / No Ballad

by The_Shy_One



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Hal Jordan, Bisexual John Constantine, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Flirting, Flirty John Constantine, M/M, One Shot, Phoenix Moon Knight, Sexual Tension, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Called in for a current crisis of the Justice League involving a long-dead God, John teams up with Green Lantern to take down the God's second in command, Moon Knight.
Relationships: John Constantine/Hal Jordan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	No Chorus / No Ballad

He didn’t do the fancy magic bullshit. Especially when it comes to the world ending magic bullshit of an Egyptian God that was long thought to be dead. But John was here at the request of the Justice League and really, the only thing that kept him from flat out saying no to them was that if this destroyed the world then he would have no place to live to keep being himself. Also, he would be dead and he didn’t want to see what kind of entity would win his soul, after all the tricks he’s pulled in order to keep it.

John walks out of a portal and sees the League already there, fighting with the zombies and priests of Khonshu in the moonlight, trying to keep them from the general public that was being evacuated from this area. They’re united, being the team that they presented themselves to the public. 

He looks up, sees Khonshu above them all - with the various magical items that had been stolen in the last week leading up to this - hanging around the God’s neck, pulsing with power. Khonshu’s form keeps shifting, flickering as if he wasn’t fully tethered to this plane of reality as he stands over a giant pyramid that’s nestled between buildings. It glows with the power of the stolen items and the belief of the priests of Khonshu that are outside it currently fighting off various members of the League. 

At Khonshu’s side was something - whether it be a man or creature taking a human form, John couldn’t tell -, glowing bright in the pure white suit and had fire moving over their skin and a cape made of fire moving in whatever direction it pleased. 

It was a situation that the Justice League should have had in the bag long before this point, but well. Batman can’t have plans for everything, even if the man likes to try to account for everything. Magic was ornery that way, always slipping around cracks and diving into loopholes that it could find.

If his Rogue gallery doesn’t get to him first, John is sure that the stress of being in the League will do it too Batman. 

Still, the god puts up a decent fight when Wonder Woman is thrown in the air by Superman and goes to battle him. He gives her his attention to keep her away from the stolen artifacts and possibly to steal her lasso of truth, to add to his power to keep control of the world. Whatever that thing with the cape of fire was, it stayed at the God’s side, watching as the fight between Wonder Woman and Khonshu escalated in front of them. 

He sneers at the sight of all of this, wondering what the League, no what _Batman_ thought he could do that Zatanna couldn’t do better than him. She was the one who could go against the God, maybe even distract the second in command to weaken the power-hungry God if that’s what they wanted from the plan. 

Batman comes up behind him, steps light despite the sand and bits of building beneath their feet. John doesn’t turn to face him, mood turning sour at all of this. Just what in the world did Batman think he was going to be able to do?

“What do you want me to do, Batsy?” He starts to say, brings up a cigarette to his mouth to light it,” I can’t go against a beefed-up God who believes he’s trying to save us from damned evil, don’t have the juice to do that. Nor can I try to outwit a pissed off God who was thought previously dead.”

“You’re the only one he wouldn’t suspect to come help.” Came the gravelly answer, moving to stand beside him. John rolls his eyes, taking a drag, holding the smoke in his lungs for a few moments before he releases it.

“Bats, I dabble in magic, I don’t specialize as Zatanna does with hers. Do I really need to explain this to you, oh so great detective?”

He looks over at Batman, watching as the other man sighs and pinches the bridge of his cowl. “You aren’t needed to take Khonshu down, you’re here to convince Moon Knight that he needs to fight with us.”

“Moon Knight is human then?”

“Yes. Green Lantern says that whatever is causing the flames on the man’s body is alien in nature.”

John smirks, knowing that was edited to sound more professional. He’s met Hal, knows how crass the man can be - as well as other things from that one mission - and knows how it can cause Batman to twitch. “If it’s alien, then have Hal deal with him. I’m the dabbling mage, mate.”

“So you like to keep reminding me,” Batman says as John takes a drag. “But if he’s working with Khonshu then there must be some kind of magic there that we aren’t detecting.”

“He might not be juiced by anything magic, mate. Not all gods offer a perk when people come in contact with them. Probably just a regular guy who has a strong belief in them.” John said, blowing smoke out.

Batman doesn’t react, other than to glower. “Just follow along with the plan. I’m sure you can manage to outwit Moon Knight.”

“I can outwit you Batsy if I have to!” He shouts as Batman uses a grappling hook to get out of the area, black cape flowing behind him. John sighs, wondering why he ever accepted to be anywhere near the League.

Oh, right, he doesn’t like the world ending. He likes being alive despite how shit it can be.

Taking another drag, he starts to walk near the pyramid, trying to figure a way he can get close to Moon Knight. Despite the fire being something alien, he was close to Khonshu, probably the God’s second in command with how Batman phrased it. This meant that there was something kind of relationship happening that went beyond simply being a believer or a priest. 

What that was, John didn’t know, but he’s willing to bet that on some level all of this - the sand, the grab for powerful items, the hoard of priests and zombies fighting superheroes and watching a God fight against Wonder Woman - had to grate on Moon Knight as a second in command.

He wasn’t fighting, only observing, so that had to mean something. Unless the man was an asshole and liked watching others get their asses handed to them by spiritual belief and the combined powers of the most magical items. 

John pulls his phone out, looking at a text that reads _‘You’re really fighting a God?’_ from the Vestibulan in a tone that spelled out the trapped creature’s disbelief. “No, I’m not, I’m fighting his second in command up there.” He says breathing out smoke.

He holds the phone up, using the camera to take a short video of the scene. Only a few seconds long. Then he sends it to the Vestibulan, waiting for a text to appear.

It pops up with the ping sound with only a single word to read. _‘Interesting.’_

“What’s interesting?”

_‘That man is Khonshu’s avatar.’_

John sighs, knowing what that means, closing the camera on his phone. “Bollocks.”

A GIF of some famous actor laughing hysterically popped up on the screen from the Vestibulan. He rolled his eyes. Just another crazy thing he was a part of. 

_Christ._

He looks up to the God’s avatar, watches the flames dance around the man’s body and sighs once more. Well, if he wants to live in this godforsaken place, he’s going to have to go along with Batsy’s plans. Which means somehow convince the Avatar for a deranged Egyptian God to join their side.

He continues to look for a few seconds more and suddenly his brain pokes through with something. John has an idea, one that might work. But he’s always filled with those, ones that seemed impossible to work even under the right circumstances. But he’s also sure this one can work if he plays up a part just right. And have someone come in at the right moment and assist him.

John makes the Vestibulan send a text to a certain Lantern. When he receives an answer, he reaches into his coat and pulls out an object. It was a simple rock, smooth and a dull grey colour, something that would be overlooked or tricked to be something shinier, more important. He smiles and puts a few spells on it, making it appear like a ruby, shining bright and glowing falsely with power.

The Dreamstone, a stone that can create illusions so believable that it causes chaos. Something Khonshu would definitely be interested in possessing for his crusade.

He holds it up, letting the soft moonlight catch the false ruby’s shine and shouts out,” Oi! Got something for you, Moon Knight!”

Moon Knight turns his head, looking down at John. He couldn’t read the man’s face - as it is covered up by a white mask and the flames flickering and dancing around his body created shadows on the mask -, but from the way he tilts his head at John, he was at least interested to see what he had. “Come on, I know you want this!”

Moon Knight stares down at him as if considering if he should go see what a random person might have if it’ll aid his God in fighting the evil that they claimed was real. Then he floats down to John, the fire cape moving back and forth behind him - as if being moved by an imaginary wind. He comes close enough to float in front of John - and John can see his face in the shining gold chest plate as he continues to stay there, floating and looking at John. 

“You had something for me?” Moon Knight asks, voice steady. Fire that wasn’t part of the cape, crawled over the man’s body and he didn’t react to it like any other person who was caught on fire would do. 

John swallows and holds up the fake Dreamstone between them. It shines red, gleaming like it was trying to tempt them to use it. “This is the Dreamstone. Figured your God would want something that can make illusions that nobody can tell are illusions until it’s too late.”

Another head tilt, this one was pondering. John could tell that this time since the man was closer to him. “And you’re giving it to me willingly?”

“That such a suspicious thing, mate?”

“Khonshu is aware of you Constantine. He does watch over all who travel under his watch and night sky.”

“Poetic. However incorrect.” John says with a smirk. He takes another drag of the cigarette and lets the smoke drift out of his mouth.” Don’t follow your God, mate. Got a bad history with that kind of thing.”

“And yet you want to give me something to hand over to him.” Moon Knight stated, voice gaining an edge to it. “What do you want?”

“Would you believe me if I wanted to get your attention and bring you over to my side of this whole thing? I do want to live to see another day even if Earth can be a shithole sometimes.” It was the truth. Nobody ever believed the truth from him. 

Especially if it was from people who knew him personally, dead or alive.

But it was the thing to give Hal the moment to come in and strike. He comes in with a giant, green baseball bat and quickly strikes Moon Knight, not giving the man a chance to react. Moon Knight goes flying, flames clinging close to his body as he gets embedded into a nearby building. 

John looks from Moon Knight to Hal, seeing the Green Lantern floating as the bat disappears from view. “He’s gonna come back since he’s juiced up by his God.”

“Think I don’t know that?” Hal snarks back,” It's never a one-hit show with these people despite how much I wish it was. But then again that wouldn’t make them such a threat, right?”

“Can say the same about demons, mate. And Gods. And Entities beyond our comprehension.” John says. He takes a drag, watching as Hal smirks down at him, teeth shining in the low light of the moon. If they weren’t here to save the world he might ask to see if they could do something again.

The man was flexible and it made John want to have one more go. Maybe not wipe the man’s mind this time around.

“Now you’re just trying to one-up me, Constantine,” Hal says as Moon Knight comes out of the crater and flies straight for him. From his ring, a green bubble appears around him, causing Khonshu’s avatar to bounce a few feet away when he hits it.

John laughs, dropping the butt of the cigarette on the rumbled ground and crushing it beneath his heel. He continues to watch the fight from the corner of his eye as he goes to prepare a spell and sees how Hal kept his place in the League after all these years of arguing with Batman about battle strategy. He had the smarts and the instincts to make seconds quick decisions that kept him from getting his head lobbed off or guts pulled out by a human that was being inhabited by something alien and magical at the same time.

He uses constructions to push Moon Knight away, trying to keep the man at a distance as they fight, likely trying to figure out the man’s weaknesses before striking at a good moment. But no matter what Hal does to get some distance, Moon Knight always gets back up from the crater his body made and comes in close, trying to aim a hit at Hal.

John watches and sees that Moon Knight isn’t a straggler either when it comes to fighting face to face. The man has clearly done some fighting of his own, matching Batman’s skills in hand to hand combat. The only difference being that he struck to hurt and maim, to cause blood to well from wounds that he inflicts. There was also the little odd quirk that Moon Knight didn’t flinch away from some hits as if he’d rather take it than waste his movements blocking it.

Batsy had the courtesy to only aim for bruising someone - even if that bruising came out purple and blue in the next few hours - and tried to dodge every hit that came his way.

Moon Knight gets close enough to hit Hal in the stomach with a fist, using the momentary reaction from the Lantern to grab his hair and yank him close to his body. Another hit, still to Hal’s stomach and John hears the exhale of lost breath from Hal when that happens which means it was a harder hit this time around. A knee is aimed for Hal’s sternum and that makes Hal flail a bit, trying to grab a hold of Moon Knight.

All he gets for this is Moon Knight’s sentient flames greedily crawling along his suit, somehow going underneath his suit and burning his skin. John watches as Hal opens his mouth, gaping with no sound coming out despite how much he probably wants to yell about this. It gives John the idea to work a quick spell to make beams of magical energy wrap around Moon Knight’s arms and legs, pulling them away from Hal and holding the man like he was a starfish in the open air.

Moon Knight struggles, yelling that the demon in front of him wasn’t going to beat him and certainly wasn’t going to take over the world. John rolls his eyes at this, wishing he wasn't dragged into this since it was bloody dramatic and definitely fell under the magic bullshit he hated. 

“Mate, you ain’t escaping from these,” He starts, watching as Hal drifts away from Moon Knight, holding the one arm to his chest. There were no tears or rips, but John knew there were burns underneath the suit, ones that would require whatever doctor the League employed to make sure it would heal without causing an issue. “Just give up.”

“I won’t give up Constantine, not until Khonshu has defeated Trigon!” Moon Knight shouts in reply, still struggling against John’s chains. 

It makes John sigh as he brings the man closer to him. “Hal, wrap some more chains around him so he doesn’t escape. Enough of headache hearing this bollocks as it is.”

Hal constructs some chains that go around Moon Knight without much fuss. He still holds his one arm close to his body but doesn’t waver in keeping the constructs wrapped around Moon Knight. John gives him a nod, one that communicates that he appreciates the help and starts on a spell that would help clear up whatever Khonshu is making Moon Knight see to keep him a loyal second in command.

Moon Knight continues to yell and struggle against both sets of chains as John chants. Then something makes him sharply stop, holding still - like he was holding his breath, pausing for the perfect moment to take in a huge amount of air - before he slumps forward, a puppet without strings to hold him anymore. He was knocked out for now.

He and Hal stare at Moon Knight for a few moments. Then Hal speaks up, tone filled with caution. “Think he’ll wake up if we let him ago?”

“Shouldn’t be seeing what Khonshu was forcing him to see since I know for a fact Trigon is still trapped where he is.”

“So you’re saying he’ll join us now?”

“He might, might not. Depends on how loyal he is to his God since Avatars always have a connection to Gods and Goddesses that many others don’t possess.” John explains. He reaches for a cigarette as Hal floats down to him, his constructs continuing to wrap around Moon Knight’s body.

“Would this connection be why a God long thought to be dead, returned with enough power to give all of us a headache?”

“Best explanation here, love,” John says, lighting the cigarette. “Avatars mean a connection to whatever plane of reality they’re on which means an easier way of manipulating whatever is going there.”

“Oh, so Khonshu finds this dude and decides he can finally come back to rule over us all as he did back in Ancient Egypt? Fantastic.” Hal said sarcastically. It causes John to smile, enjoying the way the man glares at the unconscious Moon Knight.

“Don’t forget that Moon Knight somehow acquired a powerful alien thing,” John says lightly - close to a sing-song tone really - and starts to laugh when Hal directs his glare at him.

“Don’t remind me,” Hal mutters. He uses his non-injured hand to rub his face, sighing. “Oa is going to have a field day when I bring whatever he’s housing in his body back to them. All the ring would tell me is that it was something ancient when scanning him.”

John let out smoke, looking at the flames that continued to crawl over Moon Knight’s body. If he cared more, he might help the League contain the creature in case it used magic despite being something alien. But he hated magical bullshit and this clearly fell into that category and honestly, he wanted to go home to slump in a pub where Nat can harass him for looking like shit as he drinks. Besides that’s what Zatanna was part of the League, she could handle it.

He takes another drag as he answers, “Well as long it doesn’t involve anything to magic or the occult, I’m done here.”

“Not your scene to celebrate a job well done is it?” Hal asks rhetorically, smirking at John, moving closer to him.

“Only celebrating if someone gives me attention that satisfies certain needs,” He says, smirking back at the Green Lantern. 

“Constantine, are you beating around the bush for me?” The smirk on Hal’s face grew wider, teeth catching in the pale moonlight as he directs at John. John will admit it made something deep in his gut ignite, wanted those teeth to nip and bite his body as they fucked. “How thoughtful of you.”

“I thought with your delicate sensibilities and Batsy breathing down your neck you might want some subtly.” He says as he moves closer to the man.

“I can deal with Spooky, Constantine.” Hal starts, using his non-injured hand to pull John closer. John holds the cigarette away from their bodies and looks into the white lenses of the mask as he’s pressed into Hal’s body, wondering if he would see those brown eyes once more. “However, I am curious about bringing you back to my room once we hand this nutcase to the others.”

“I might be persuaded if you get me a drink,” John said, batting his eyelashes at the other man. He flicks the ash off the end of the cigarette, not watching the ashes join the rubble on the ground.

Hal snorts and presses a chaste kiss to John’s lips. “Don’t wipe my mind again, I’ll do that.”

“You weren’t supposed to remember that,” John mumbles. It makes Hal chuckle as he presses another kiss to John’s mouth. 

“It’s suspect to have my mind wiped of memories about a case in space, John. I’m not dumb.” Another kiss, this one giving John a preview of what would come in Hal’s room in the floating tower in space. He’d done this once, but John was always weak “Also the ring told me what happened when I asked what happened.”

“Fuck the alien technology in this case.” 

One last kiss and Hal lets go to float away from him. “Just get up to the tower, I’m sure I have something in my room that you can drink while I get him to a holding cell.”

“Promises, promises, Lantern,” John said. He watches as Hal takes Moon Knight with him, still wrapped in those green chains. The flames were still there, reminding John that it would take an hour or so for the League to draw whatever was nestled into the man’s body. 

He hopes it doesn’t escape. Don’t need an ancient creature from space exacting revenge for being separating from the host it'd chosen. That was almost as bad as an ancient God wanting to take over the world.

Which reminds him, was the battle still going on?

John turns towards the pyramid, not seeing Khonshu floating above it. Wonder Woman wasn’t in sight either which probably meant that the League had it handled. Hal didn’t seem concerned when dragging Moon Knight away, so no com messages about the God advancing his plan to take over the world.

He takes a drag, letting the smoke sit in his lungs for a few long moments. Then as he released it, he dropped the cigarette on the ground and crushed it beneath his heel. John was going to have fantastic sex if nothing went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to have this be John/Marc since I thought it would be fun to see a similar set of circumstances from the Fist of Khonshu Arc would play out in DC comics and I liked that ship. That was the plan, but I was forced to change this when John and Hal started to flirt with each other and knew I had it had to be them lol.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, this was a one-shot to read! :D


End file.
